1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal operated mower mounted on a tricycle frame as a basic support structure for the mower, and more particularly, the invention relates to a pedal and sprocket arrangement driven by the operator of the tricycle for driving a rear sprocket which turns a cutter blade assembly mounted on a shaft or axle, the rear wheels of the tricycle frame being driven in turn through a gear train driven by the axle on which cutter blades are mounted, the cutter blades having a space at a midportion thereof for a chain coupling the front and rear sprockets so the blades can pass in motion. Also, protective devices and shields are mounted on the tricycle frame to protect the operator from debris created during the cutting process and operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art and U.S. patents relate to mowers and to motor operated arrangements, and of interest to the present invention are the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,393--Apr. 5, 1955--Cofer PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,827--Apr. 1, 1958--Chouinard PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,449--Apr. 29, 1975--Wado.
The patent to Chouinard discloses a riding attachment for a power-driven implement such as a power lawn mower and the like wherein a clutch may be engaged whereupon the operator may, by operating the pedals, cause one or more of the wheels of the riding attachment to be driven in either direction. The other patents are of general interest. None of these patents discloses all of the specific details of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claims of the present invention.